


Divine Intervention

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: When Nayeon ends up at the wrong time, she'll do just about anything to make things right again. Even if it means pushing her feelings aside for the greater good. A hogwarts au.





	1. Chapter 1

Nayeon had known Jeongyeon long before their first year at Hogwarts. Both of their families were close and highly regarded pure bloods. Jeongyeon had always been there with her since they were babies. 

 

 

Jeongyeon’s sisters got their letters long before they did. During the regular school year, Nayeon and Jeongyeon would walk together. One time when they were eight they ended up getting lost trying to find a shortcut and were in a dead end alleyway.

 

 

Nayeon gripped Jeongyeon’s hand tighter,” I don't know about this, I’m scared.”

 

 

“What's there to be scared about when I'm here?”

 

 

Nayeon couldn't help but smile showing her bunny teeth as Jeongyeon called them. Ever since they were five,Nayeon knew that no matter what if Jeongyeon was there with her, everything was going to be okay. 

 

______

 

Nayeon had gotten her letter first. She had arrived home from school when her mother looked like she was hiding something behind her back.

 

 

Nayeon put her backpack on the kitchen table,” What is it?”

 

 

Her mother held up the letter,” You got into Hogwarts.”

 

 

Nayeon gasped before taking the letter and opening it carefully not wanting to ruin the envelope,” This is all I ever wanted.”

 

 

 

“Your father is going to be so proud.” Nayeon wondered if she would follow in her father’s footsteps into slytherin or her mother's into ravenclaw. Even as a toddler,Nayeon knew what she wanted and tried to work as hard as she could to achieve anything she set her mind to. She wouldn't mind too much just as long as Jeongyeon got a letter too.

 

 

It was late summer, and Nayeon worried that Jeongyeon wouldn't be going to Hogwarts with her in the upcoming school year. Turned out the owl delivering had gotten lost. 

 

 

Jeongyeon ran up to Nayeon's front door that summer afternoon in her flip flops waving the letter. Nayeon opened the door for her, relieved she wouldn't be leaving her best friend.

 

____

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon found an empty cabin to sit in on the train. Suddenly a brown haired girl with bangs opened the sliding door,” Is it okay if I join you?”

 

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked at each other before turning and nodding at the girl. She went to sit across from them since Nayeon and Jeongyeon were sitting side by side. “I'm Jihyo by the way, Park Jihyo.”

 

 

Nayeon held out her hand,” Im Nayeon, nice to meet you.”

 

 

Jihyo eyebrows rose,” The Im family?! Is it true that you have time turners?” It had been the talk of the magical scene for awhile now since her uncle was caught with one. But even though it was just the one that you could go back for twenty four hours. Nayeon remembered her father joking at dinner how he could’ve used it to go back and not get caught.

 

 

“Well he got arrested didn't he?” Nayeon answered.

 

 

“I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon could sense she was trying to change the subject. Jeongyeon never really asked too many questions about her uncle. It didn't matter to her. Whereas Nayeon's father jokes aside, worried about the family’s reputation. Luckily with the conversation change, Nayeon got more comfortable around Jihyo.

 

______

 

As quickly as they arrived they were sorted. Jeongyeon and Jihyo were both put into gryffindor while Nayeon was sorted into slytherin. To which Jeongyeon joked that she wasn't surprised. 

 

 

Nayeon felt lonely as she walked to the slytherin table by herself. She turned to watch Jeongyeon and Jihyo laugh as they sat at their table. Quickly Nayeon got acquainted with four other girls at her table. Tzuyu who was from Taiwan, Jennie from New Zealand and four girls from Korea, Eunbi, Eunbi, Heehyun,and Hyunjung. 

 

 

Nayeon still managed to hang out with Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Hyunjung,Eunbi, Eunbi, Heehyun,and Jennie also befriended other girls. It got a little confusing between Eunbi’s Sojung and Hyunjung’s Sojung. Not to mention Eunbi and the shorter Eunbi who had been sitting next to each other when they had all been introduced. They quickly gave each other nicknames to stop the confusion. Yet,the youngest of them was quiet and Nayeon wondered if Tzuyu had any friends.

 

 

Nayeon noticed how Tzuyu only seemed to hangout in the slytherin break room. “I'm going to see Jihyo and Jeongyeon want to come with us?” 

 

 

Tzuyu lifted her head from reading the book in her lap,” I’m getting ahead on the reading, I don't want to intrude.”

 

 

“I won't take no for an answer.” So then the trio grew into a foursome. Which then quickly grew into a group of nine girls from different houses and walks of life.

 

 

Tzuyu had introduced Mina to the group. Mina was her seat partner in transfigurations and in ravenclaw. Then Mina implemented all her other friends into the group. Including Sana who people wondered how she got into ravenclaw, Momo who always had chocolate frogs in her robe, Chaeyoung who drew in her potions notebook, and Dahyun who always found a way to dance even in class while doing a spell.

 

_______

 

By their third year, they were all very close friends. The summer before they all managed to meet up. Even though they couldn't use magic they still managed to have fun.

 

 

Third year was also the year of Nayeon's first crush. Park Jinyoung was also in slytherin with Nayeon. Which gave her more time to stare at him. She was semi-friendly with him and his friends. He was someone her parents would be happy for her to date. He was part of a long line of slytherin in his pure blood family.

 

 

Yet, her friends reactions were mixed. “You like him?!” Jeongyeon asked in confusion.

 

 

Sana smiled,” I think it would be cute.”

 

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes,” You think everything is cute.”

 

 

“What's your problem with him?” Nayeon asked raising her voice.

 

 

“There's plenty of people in this school and you pick the most apathetic person. I just think you should be with someone who cares about you. I don't want you getting hurt,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

 

Nayeon put her hand on Jeongyeon's shoulder,” Thank you, but you don't have to protect me.” Even after she told Jeongyeon that, it always seemed as if she didn't listen. 

 

 

Nayeon always got what she wanted, at least she'd try her hardest. It was easier to talk to Jinyoung when he was with Jackson. Slowly she noticed the way Jinyoung’s face would light up when he saw her. Nayeon knew he isn't the type to really show his feelings, so she had to observe all his little details.

 

 

With the assurance of Jackson and their other friends, Nayeon asked Jinyoung out. She didn't think she ever seen him smile so brightly ever. She hoped that he would do that all the time, but he never did.

 

 

The beginning of their relationship was the best. But slowly it got worse. Especially with Jinyoung’s differing opinions. “You're friends with that Momo girl right?”

 

 

Nayeon brought her books closely to her chest,” Of course, why?”

 

 

“Why bother with her sort?” 

 

 

“Tzuyu doesn't have magical parents either and you're fine with her,” Nayeon pointed out.

 

 

“She’s a slytherin,” Jinyoung said as if that was her only redeeming quality. That mentality made Nayeon change her mind. As much of a narcissist as Nayeon could be she didn't think she was better than everyone in the way that Jinyoung did.

 

 

Just as fast as the relationship began it came to halt. With Jinyoung’s coldness they never even kissed. That didn't stop pestering questions from her friends.

 

 

“You dated him for so long and you didn’t even kiss him?!” Momo asked with a shocked face as she, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon walked out of their potions class.

 

 

“I don’t believe it,” Jeongyeon added.

 

 

Nayeon stood still grabbing Jeongyeon’s robe,” You should be the one who should believe me the most. You were right Yoo Jeongyeon, he’s the most apathetic person in this whole school.” 

 

 

Jeongyeon turned around moving Nayeon’s hand off her robe,” I just thought if anyone dated you they wouldn’t resist it.” Nayeon felt shocked hearing that coming from Jeongyeon. The same girl who told her a spell to change Nayeon into a frog would make her beautiful compared to normally. She couldn’t help but blush. Nayeon and Jeongyeon awkwardly turned away from each other.

 

_______

 

Fourth year was certainly an awkward year for Nayeon. She was confused about her feelings and what they could mean. I mean her liking another girl wasn’t what confused her. She had known about that for awhile. Always a fan of female idol groups with posters hanging in her room back home. What confused her was the feelings she felt for her stupid, annoying, best friend, Yoo Jeongyeon. 

 

 

Ever since Jeongyeon said last year how people who date Nayeon wouldn’t resist it, made her heart flutter. Which was weird, just like their interactions now. Nayeon used to feel so comfortable around her but whenever they were together it felt her heart was going to burst.

 

 

By the middle of the school year, Nayeon was slowly becoming a mess. Just by brushing against Jeongyeon made her knees weak. It was like a drama in Nayeon’s mind. The small touches. It felt that way until Jeongyeon turned to her,” What’s getting into you? Making that weird face.” Nayeon was sure she was going crazy.

 

 

 

She needed support and to tell someone,which was tricky. Sana couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it.Momo would tell someone for food.Dahyun was pretty religious so she wouldn’t know how she’d react. Tzuyu wouldn’t tell anyone, but she wouldn’t give her any good advice since she’s so young. Mina wouldn’t tell, but also wouldn’t be any help. It looked like the only suitable person was, Jihyo.

 

 

It was hard finding Jihyo alone since she always helped their younger friends study. But somehow everything worked out. Jeongyeon was at quidditch practice. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were in the library. Dahyun was with SinB in the courtyard. Mina, Momo, and Sana were in the dining hall. Jihyo was out in the courtyard under a tree and away from the two girls.

 

 

Nayeon walked up to her,” This is very important and if you tell anyone you’ll be dead!”

 

 

“Well hello to you too,” Jihyo patted the patch of grass next to her,” come sit here.”

 

Nayeon sat down,” You aren’t going to believe what I’m about to tell you. It’s not a joke!”

 

 

“What is it?!” Jihyo asked exasperated.

 

 

Nayeon inched closer whispering in Jihyo’s ear,” I like Jeongyeon as more than a friend.”Nayeon turned her head closing her eyes, afraid to see Jihyo’s reaction. She just heard laughter.

 

 

“What’s so funny?” She asked turning back to Jihyo.

 

 

“The idea of you and Jeongyeon-”

 

 

“Keep your voice down!” Nayeon interrupted.

 

 

Jihyo rolled her eyes as she whispered,” It’s funny when you first think of it, but it’d be cute. More than a step up from Jinyoung.”

 

 

“Like my first relationship was going to be perfect.”

 

 

“I have something to tell you too, Nayeon.”

 

 

“You like someone?” Nayeon asked quirking her eyebrows up and down.

 

 

Jihyo hit Nayeon’s arm softly before bringing her close to whisper in her ear,” I like Momo.”

 

 

Nayeon’s eyes widened,” Our Momo?!” Jihyo just nodded. Nayeon was pretty close with Momo, they both enjoyed going to Hogsmeade together with Mina. It was easy to tease Momo too, because she could be really gullible.She was always a good sport about it. Even if Nayeon levitated her jelly beans first year and couldn’t get them down. Jihyo liked her, and it was funny because she was always telling Momo what to do. I guess with helping her study, but it did remind her of her and Jeongyeon. 

 

 

She remembered earlier in the year while studying, Momo was about to give up. But Jihyo wouldn’t let her. She wouldn’t let her give up so easily. She sees potential in Momo, she believes in her. Nayeon should’ve noticed then how much Jihyo cares for Momo. 

 

 

“Yeah our friend Momo, she’s really cute,” Jihyo said as she face turned red.

 

 

“Oh what’re we gonna do?” Nayeon asked. It seemed as the person Nayeon tried to turn to for advice was in the same dilemma as her. 

 

_______

 

That summer, Nayeon went to New Zealand to visit Jennie for the summer. Nayeon got a lot of texts from Jeongyeon which was a good sign that she missed her. They had never been apart that much since they were little. So it was the first time she ever really truly missed Jeongyeon and she hated that. But she did sort of like how upset Jeongyeon seemed when she told her she'd be gone for the summer. She did get a hug at the airport, and that's something since Jeongyeon isn't one for skinship.

 

 

She hadn't realized earlier than that summer how Jennie was the perfect person to talk to about girl stuff. Jennie was sure a charmer. She was always hanging out with Lisa, Jisoo, and Rose. Nothing from what Nayeon saw was that Jennie had any luck with them though.

 

 

“Jeongyeon definitely likes you,” Jennie assured Nayeon.

 

 

“Oh yeah and did she tell you that herself?” Nayeon asked holding one of Jennie’s pillows to her chest as they sat on the bed.

 

 

“I thought you wanted advice?”

 

 

“So where is it?”

 

 

“Just ask her out! She’ll say yes!”

 

 

“What if she says no?!”

 

Jennie lifted up Nayeon’s chin,” Has anyone said no to you?”

 

Nayeon pushed Jennie’s hand off her face,” I don't want it to start now.”

 

 

“There's always a chance Jeongyeon will ask you! Especially to go to the Yule Ball!” The ball was a tradition of the triwizard tournament. Ever since the one in 1994 resulting in a student’s death the tournament had stopped. Yet Hogwarts still had the dance for years 4 and up. Last year she went as a group with the eight other girls. Taking turns dancing, Momo was certainly the most fun to dance with, since she's the best. With Jeongyeon she had felt so nervous.

 

 

“How is she going to ask me?” Last year Jeongyeon didn't have a date why would she need one this year. Jennie tried to reassure Nayeon by explaining how more grown up they are and how more people would start dating this year.

 

 

Nayeon was surprised to see Jeongyeon at the airport with Nayeon's parents. “Didn't think you missed me that much.”

 

 

“I missed you a lot even if you annoy me,” Jeongyeon said before giving Nayeon a hug. Nayeon moved her head to the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. She missed Jeongyeon's smell, she always smelled like home. She wished she could be wrapped in Jeongyeon's arms like this forever.

 

______

 

Nayeon's fifth year started out as normal as all the others, but she knew this year would be different. It was snowing when Nayeon walked in the hallway with Jihyo and Momo. Momo had already asked Jihyo to the ball. Now it was like they were always holding hands.

 

 

Nayeon knew Sana was planning on asking Mina, but she said she had something special planned. Nayeon knew Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were going together. 

 

At this rate, Nayeon wondered if she was going to ask Jeongyeon herself. She especially didn't want to since the last time she asked someone out it was Jinyoung and how awful that turned out. 

 

 

“Nayeon if you don't have a date would you go to the Yule ball with me?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“No, I think Jackson would though,” Nayeon answered looking back at Jackson’s shocked face. She wondered when Jackson would tell Jinyoung the truth, not just his feelings. But the fact Jackson was muggleborn, Jinyoung was starting to grow up. She didn't think he'd react the same way as before.

 

 

Jeongyeon stood outside Nayeon’s defense the dark arts class when she got out. Suddenly Sana and Chaeyoung came running holding a poster in their hands. When they got closer, Nayeon could finally read it. She couldn't believe her eyes she had to read it out loud,” Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?” Nayeon quickly covered her mouth in a gasp.

 

 

“I drew it!” Chaeyoung cheered.

 

 

“I helped too,” Sana added as her blonde ponytail bobbled with her head.

 

 

“So, Nayeon will you go to the dance with me?”Jeongyeon asked grabbing both of Nayeon's hands.

 

 

“A million times yes!” Nayeon exclaimed before she lowered her face,” Wait do you mean as friends or?”

 

 

“Something more unless you want to go as friends.”

 

 

“No, I don't want to go as friends. I was worried you did,” Nayeon said rubbing her thumbs on Jeongyeon's hands.

 

 

 

“Really?” Jeongyeon asked in shock. It was so funny to everyone how oblivious Nayeon and Jeongyeon were about each other's feelings until that moment. Later, Nayeon heard how Jihyo had to force Jeongyeon to ask Nayeon to the Yule Ball or else it never would've happened.

 

 

When Nayeon got back in her dorm that night she opened an empty journal and wrote the date and put: NY+ JY <3\. She knew this was the start of something big.

 

 

A few days after that, SinB flopped on the bed next to Nayeon’s with the biggest grin Nayeon had ever seen on her face.

 

 

“What’s gotten into you, Eunbi?”

 

 

“She said yes,” SinB said grabbing her pillow and squeezing it tight.

 

 

“Oh good for you! It seems all of us are going to have dates then,” Nayeon said giving SinB a high five.

 

 

“Sana hasn't asked the person she wants to go with yet. Dahyun told me she's helping her make something big. I was kinda worried it would take time away from us, but she reassured me we have the dance,” SinB explained as her face got red. She noticed it by the way Nayeon was looking at her and used the pillow to cover her face.

 

_____

 

Nayeon had ending up missing Sana's big show for Mina. She and Tzuyu had been held up studying together. But Jeongyeon had told her everything.

 

 

“It was outside and she used signs. But she made them look like fireworks that spelled out ‘Yule Ball?’ and Dahyun danced all across the courtyard. Mina’s face was almost as bright as her orange hair. It was really cute, I should have done more than that little poster,” Jeongyeon said before sighing.

 

 

“I liked it just as it was, I was surprised you even asked me. Chaeyoung’s doodles are always a nice touch. Don't beat yourself up, I don't think anyone of us could be as romantic as Sana,” Nayeon tried reassuring her as she patted Jeongyeon's shoulder.

 

 

“I could be more romantic than Sana,” Jeongyeon scoffed.

 

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

 

“I want to see you try!”

 

 

“I will and it'll be a surprise makes it more romantic that way!” Jeongyeon chuckled.

 

 

“Can't wait!” Nayeon replied walking away from Jeongyeon to her history of magic class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Nayeon and Jeongyeon started dating they were inseparable. Which seemed rather impossible since they were already together all the time before dating. Yet, Nayeon secretly grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand as they walked from class to class. She only realized Jeongyeon was aware because she felt a soft squeeze of the other girl’s hand. Nayeon couldn’t help but smile. It was always the little things that Nayeon liked so much about being Jeongyeon’s girlfriend than just her best friend.

 

“You guys are so gross,” Tzuyu said as she and Nayeon walked out of the slytherin dorm.

 

“You and Chaeyoung aren’t?” Nayeon huffed as she looked at the younger girl quizzically.

 

“I don’t do things with Chaeyoung in front of people,” Tzuyu said probably referring to the time Tzuyu walked in on Nayeon and Jeongyeon kissing outside of the slytherin common room door.

 

“Yeah but you haven’t done anything with Chaeyoung. Except the fact you actually got the guts to ask her to the dance. Then again Chaeyoung doesn’t think it’s a date, does she?”

 

“I got a date before you did!”

 

“Mine is my actual girlfriend!” Nayeon retorted. Nayeon loved the way that came so easily off her tongue. She thought that must’ve been the first time she called Jeongyeon that. Something Nayeon would quickly get used to. Something that she really loved. Calling Jeongyeon her girlfriend was almost like a dream. 

 

“What would you have me do?”

 

“Just tell her how you really feel,” Jeongyeon said as she joined the two girls.

 

“You make that sound so easy. It’s just hard to talk to Chaeyoung sometimes. I zone out staring at her mole and then suddenly I forget how to speak. I don’t think I could ever confess.”

 

“You could write her a letter!” Nayeon suggested,” That way you don’t have to talk to her!”

 

“Alright I’ll try, thanks. And could you both wait until I leave before you start clobbering each other’s lips?”

 

“We’ll try not to. When I look at Nayeon’s lips for too long I’m obligated to kiss them,” Jeongyeon replied.

 

Nayeon shoved Jeongyeon,” We’ll seriously try! Jeongyeon is just messing with you.”

 

“She better be,” Tzuyu sneered as she glared at the short haired girl.

 

“Let me know how it goes,” Nayeon said before they went their own ways. While Nayeon went to hold Jeongyeon’s hand.

 

“What’s her problem?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

“Not a fan of pda,” Nayeon answered,” I don’t blame her. One time I walked in on a questionable makeout session between Joy and Yeri in the slytherin dorm.”

 

Jeongyeon’s mouth was wide open in shock,”Really? I thought Joy liked someone else.”

 

“That was a couple months ago. But I don’t know. I think Joy might be going to the dance with Seulgi. I’m not sure. What matters is that I get to go with you!”

 

Jeongyeon blushed,” I’ll make sure you have a good time. Just don’t step on my feet while we dance.”

 

“I would never. I’m a great dancer. I bet Mina’s feet will get stepped on knowing how clumsy Sana is.”

 

Jeongyeon chuckled,” I guess we’ll have to see then. Which I’m excited to see what kind of dress you’ll wear. We all know that no matter what you wear I know a place it’ll look even better.”

 

“On you?”

 

“No on the floor of the gryffindor dorm.”

 

Nayeon hit Jeongyeon’s shoulder playfully,” You are so bad, Yoo Jeongyeon!” Which Jeongyeon just smiled and laughed in response.

 

____

 

It was finally the day of the Yule Ball. Nayeon was ecstatic to put it mildly. She was also a utter mess running around the slytherin dorm getting ready since she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. She grabbed her earrings she had lent Eunbi and put one of them on. “You know they looked better on me,” Eunbi said as she applied BB cream on her face.

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re trying to convince me to let you wear them tonight. The answer is no, SinB! I’m wearing them,” Nayeon replies as she put the other earring on.

 

Eunbi pouted,” You suck Nabongs!”

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes,” It’s not like Dahyun is going to be paying much attention to your ears. You should focus on your lips.”

 

“I don’t think SinB could ever admit you’re right,” Tzuyu said as she was brushing through her green tinted hair.

 

Nayeon sighed as she rummaged through her makeup bag,” Speaking of lips where’s my favorite lipstick? I remember I let someone borrow it.”

 

“I think Luda has it,” Hyunjung shouted from the other side of the room.

 

“Do not! I borrowed it that one time and then I gave it back to you,” Luda informed as she glared at Hyunjung.

 

“Okay who has it then?” Nayeon question as she put her hands on her hips,” I was planning on wearing it.”

 

“What’s the point? It’s gonna end up going on Jeongyeon’s face anyway,” Eunbi pointed out.

 

Nayeon sighed before looking at Hyunjung intensely,” Wait a minute are you wearing my lipstick?”

 

Hyunjung put her hand over her mouth to try and cover it,” Of course not,”

 

Luda grabbed the lipstick that was tucked under Hyunjung’s pillow and walked over to give it’s rightful owner,” Here you go Nayeon.”

 

“Thanks,” Nayeon said as she gave Hyunjung a look. The older girl was lucky that it wasn’t serious enough for Nayeon to put a spell on her. Then again Nayeon couldn’t afford to get in trouble by doing that anyway. All she could do was give Hyunjung an intimidating stare. Nayeon knew not to let Hyunjung borrow her things ever again.

 

“How did the letter go?” Nayeon asked Tzuyu as she applied her lipstick.

 

“Funny story actually, Chaeyoung thought it was already a real date. So I’m really lucky,” Tzuyu explained.

 

“You must be super excited now. Looks like you did snag a date before me,” Nayeon grinned.

 

Tzuyu laughed,” You got a little something on your teeth.” 

 

Nayeon looked in the mirror horrified by the lipstick on her teeth. She quickly rubbed it off hoping her teeth wouldn’t have a pink tint. “Better?”

 

“Jeongyeon is gonna lose her shit when she sees how pretty you look tonight,” Tzuyu said. All Nayeon could do was smile. She really hoped Tzuyu was right. Afterall she wanted this night to be absolutely perfect.

 

____

 

Since Nayeon was ready she walked out and waited outside of the door for Jeongyeon to come get her. Nayeon swore she must’ve passed out while waiting because Jeongyeon looked too good to her true. She was wearing a strapless dress and all Nayeon wanted to do was put her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Not to mention how pretty Jeongyeon looked all together that made Nayeon almost squeal as the younger girl walked to her.

 

“You look gorgeous tonight!” Nayeon exclaimed as she wrapped her arms on Jeongyeon’s neck.

 

“What about you? You’re the one who looks like a literal angel,” Jeongyeon muttered.

 

Nayeon scoffed,” Please everyone in their right mind would say that you are more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset tonight.”

 

“You’re so cheesy, y’know that?” Jeongyeon laughed.

 

“Just take your girlfriend to the dance already,” Nayeon said before leaning in and giving Jeongyeon a kiss on the lips.

 

“What did I say about you two and kissing?” Tzuyu shouted as she walked out of the slytherin dorm.

 

Nayeon parted from Jeongyeon’s lips,” I didn’t think you’d sneak up on us. After we’re just prepping for the dance. You can’t stop us now it’s the occasion. Get prepared because everyone is going to be kissing at the dance.”

 

“With that kind of attitude how will Chaeyoung want to kiss you?” Jeongyeon stated.

 

Nayeon stepped on Jeongyeon’s foot,” What she meant to say was you should have a more positive attitude. Afterall don’t you wanna kiss Chaeyoung tonight?”

 

“I guess that’s true. You have fun,” Tzuyu said before she went to go find Chaeyoung.

 

Jeongyeon went down to rub the foot that Nayeon stepped on,” Really babe?”

 

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking I just had to make you shut up for a second. Do you think you can walk and still dance?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Of course. A heel to the foot won’t stop me from having a good time at the dance. Or my girlfriend’s even if she was the one who stepped on my foot,” Jeongyeon said as she stood up and grabbed Nayeon’s hand.

 

The pair then headed to where the dance was being held. “Do you think they’ll play good music?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Doubt it. Do you think any of our professors have good music taste?”

 

“Miss Taeyeon does!” Nayeon pointed out.

 

“You think she’s good at everything.”

 

“She’s my favorite teacher.”

 

“In general most of the professors like older music. So don’t get your hopes too high about the music Nabongs,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

Nayeon squeezed on Jeongyeon’s hand tighter,” As long as I’m with you the music doesn’t really matter. All the matters is that we have fun. And if the music is bad then there’s one more thing we can joke about, right?”

 

“When you put it like that it doesn’t sound as bad.”

 

“I make everything better don’t I?”

 

“Sure, c'mon let's go in,” Jeongyeon motioned as the walked in the doors to the dance hall.

 

Nayeon looked at the the decorations and tables,” Wow isn’t beautiful?”

 

“Not as beautiful as you are.”

 

“Aren’t you a smooth talker.”

 

Jihyo and Momo showed up greeting the couple. “Having fun?” Jihyo asked.

 

“We just got here,” Nayeon replied, her hand still intertwined with Jeongyeon’s.

 

“Awesome just letting you know the food spread is amazing!” Momo informed them.

 

“Even at the Yule Ball all you can think about is food. You’re really something aren’t you Hirai Momo?” Jeongyeon chuckled.

 

“I guess so, but you don’t mind do you babe?” Momo questioned her girlfriend.

 

“It’s fine just promise me we’ll spend more time on the dance floor than the table filled with food,” Jihyo said.

 

“Of course,” Momo answered. The other couple waved before going to the dance floor together.

 

Jeongyeon turned to Nayeon offering her hand out,” Would you care to have this dance with me?”

 

Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand,” I’d be honored to accompany you.” Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Jeongyeon guided her to the dance floor going through people as she found the perfect spot beside Mina and Sana.

 

“Hey guys! Having fun?” Sana asked.

 

“Of course what about you two?” Nayeon asked.

 

“If only Sana wasn’t stepping on my feet. Still I don’t really mind,” Mina explained.

 

“That’s because I’m so cute!” Sana exclaimed. 

 

Nayeon laughed,” You two have fun!” Mina and Sana continued dancing beside them. Sana stepped on Mina’s foot again. Making the younger girl yelp in pain. Sana looked at Mina worriedly but it seemed like Mina must’ve brushed it off again.

 

Jeongyeon leaned in to whisper into Nayeon’s ear as they started dancing,” We called it didn’t we! Poor Mina.”

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon danced almost the whole time. From slow dancing with Nayeon’s hands on Jeongyeon’s waist. Slowly lowering her hands down to Jeongyeon’s butt. Jeongyeon lifted Nayeon’s hands back up to her waist,” What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“It’s so nice and squishy I have to touch it!” Nayeon explained. Which Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes in response.

 

After the whole butt touching fiasco Nayeon couldn’t believe her eyes when Jeongyeon started grinding on her during a different song. Not like Nayeon would complain, in fact she enjoyed it. Just a little surprised seeing this behavior from Jeongyeon of all people.

 

They also danced like they were at some fancy ball. Jeongyeon twirled Nayeon so much the older girl thought she was gonna vomit. Luckily she didn’t. 

 

The night was coming to an end but Nayeon was overjoyed in how perfect it went. Just like she wanted it to be. Jeongyeon walked Nayeon back to the slytherin dormitory. And gave Nayeon a goodnight kiss. It was definitely a night that Nayeon would remember forever. She smiled so brightly as she laid in her bed. Hoping that she would be dancing with Jeongyeon in her dreams.

 

____

 

Nayeon was in the library studying for her potions class on a Saturday. Much to Jeongyeon’s annoyance who came along to spend time with Nayeon. If Nayeon hadn’t been unfortunate to have Heehyun as she potions partner than she wouldn’t be studying in the library on a Saturday. At least not studying books. Yet, recently Heehyun caused an explosion last time they had a lab and Nayeon wasn’t going to let that happen again. Not just because of her grade but also her dignity. Thinking about it was almost like a nightmare.

 

“What’re you doing Heehyun you can’t put that in there!” Nayeon said raising her voice.

 

“I’m reading the instructions it specifically said to put five in so that’s what I did!” Heehyun explained.

 

Nayeon huffed,” Did you even read it carefully? It’s three not five! Are you even paying attention or just staring at Chaeyeon!”

 

“Maybe,” Heehyun sighed. Before either girl could respond the potion exploded in their faces. Nayeon smelled like frogs for the rest of the day.

 

She was sure if she studied hard and made Heehyun be more attentive than that kind of situation wouldn’t happen again. At least what Nayeon kept telling herself. She couldn’t handle being teased by her girlfriend all day, again. When Nayeon thought about it carefully she realized that Jeongyeon always teased her everyday no matter how she smelled. She couldn’t overcome that no matter how she tried.

 

“Studying hard for once,” Jeongyeon said she picked up her head that was laying on her arms that were still on the table.

 

“I study hard all the time!” Nayeon pouted as she turned the page in the book she was reading.

 

“Maybe studying your reflection in the mirror,” Jeongyeon laughed.

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes and went against the voice in her head telling her to step on Jeongyeon’s foot under the table,” When do you ever study? In between practice for quidditch? No that’s when you make dumb jokes with Chaeyoung.”

 

“It’s quality humor!”

 

“Sure,” Nayeon said before standing up,” I’m gonna get another book.”

 

Jeongyeon stood up grabbing her bag,” I’ll come with you.” There was no room to protest against Jeongyeon coming with her. Like Jeongyeon coming with her to the library in the first place. There was something about Jeongyeon’s face, no maybe it was her smile. Or the way the light shined on her eyes that when Nayeon looked at her she could almost never refuse her.

 

Nayeon walked around looking for books while Jeongyeon was on the other side of the shelf. Still they walked side by side. Jeongyeon waved to Nayeon since she could be seen since there were no books covering either of their faces,” Find what you’re looking for yet?”

 

Nayeon leaned in closer on the shelf and smirked,” Yeah, but it’s not a book that I found.”

 

Jeongyeon blushed,” Oh yeah what did you find?”

 

“You,” Nayeon said before leaning in closer and kissing Jeongyeon. The younger girl’s lips tasted like heaven against Nayeon’s lips. She bit down on her lip making Jeongyeon moan. Eventually Jeongyeon inserted her tongue in Nayeon’s mouth. She wished she could stay in this moment forever. 

 

Jeongyeon let go from Nayeon’s mouth,” I’m glad you found what you were looking for.” Looking at Nayeon’s eyes she was honestly glad that she did. She had spent her whole life chasing after Jeongyeon through the front yard to chasing after her heart. She finally caught it. The feeling of euphoria was increased by the devilish grin Jeongyeon gave making Nayeon’s knees feel weak. She really was something special.

 

Nayeon found another book and the couple were both sitting back where they had before. Nayeon read the book trying not to get bored but yawned even though she tried her hardest not to. She thought hard of whether this really mattered. No matter how hard she studied Heehyun could still mess everything up. Nayeon realized that it wasn’t worth it to waste Saturday away especially since Jeongyeon joined her. She closed her book and set it down on the table next to her,” What should we do now?”

 

“Let’s go to the forbidden forest!” Jeongyeon whispered as leaned closer to Nayeon. She imagined that their makeout session had started to make Jeongyeon feel like doing more reckless things.

 

“That’s an awful idea! Do you want to get killed or get in trouble?” Nayeon asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Jeongyeon said trying to convince her girlfriend,” Besides if you don’t agree then I’ll just go all by myself.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! You can’t be serious and think I’d let you go alone.”

 

“So does that mean you’ll come with me?” Jeongyeon grinned.

 

“Do I have a choice?” Which the answer to was definitely not.

 

It seemed as though Nayeon was stuck following her girlfriend around to do dangerous things. Nayeon guesses that going into the forbidden forest with Jeongyeon would be a lot more entertaining than the library. She wasn’t too keen on whether it’d be more fun. Besides the possibility of danger Nayeon couldn’t process a better makeout session with Jeongyeon than today in the library. 

 

Nayeon quickly put the books back where she found them. Then she went back to Jeongyeon and they held hands as they walked to the forbidden forest together. It was still afternoon so Nayeon hoped that it wouldn’t be too dark there.

 

Nayeon had a pain in her stomach which had sprung up when Jeongyeon had suggested going to the forbidden forest. She felt in her gut that something bad was going to happen that’s why she felt pain in the first place. It was too late they were approaching the forbidden forest and there was nothing Nayeon could do to stop Jeongyeon. She just hoped that her gut was wrong and nothing bad would happen them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nayeon still felt a cramp at the pit of her stomach telling her that this was a bad idea. But there she was holding Jeongyeon’s hand as they walked into the forbidden forest. There was nothing that she could do. 

 

The couple found a nice resting spot. “Isn’t this romantic?” Jeongyeon asked as they sat down leaning on a tree.

 

“This better not be your big romantic gesture you planned!”

 

Jeongyeon laughed as she squeezed Nayeon’s hand,” Of course it’s not. I’m still planning that. It takes a lot of hard work to be as romantic as Sana.”

 

“I’m excited for when it’ll happen.”

 

“It’ll be a surprise because that’s what makes a grand romantic gesture.” The couple chatted for a bit. Then Nayeon initiated a kiss with Jeongyeon. Which turned into them making out with each other. Nayeon loved the taste of Jeongyeon’s lips on hers. They had ate lunch before coming here and Nayeon could taste the vanilla ice cream they ate after on her lips. Nayeon moved going on top of Jeongyeon as she put her tongue in her mouth. Jeongyeon’s arms went down Nayeon’s back resting on the older girl’s butt. Nayeon was a little annoyed that it was perfectly fine for Jeongyeon to touch her butt but not the other way around. Still she continued kissing Jeongyeon.

 

Suddenly there was a sound of leaves crunching that made Nayeon pull away from Jeongyeon,” What was that?”

 

“Probably nothing. Let’s get back to us. Don’t you worry your pretty little mind.”

 

“I feel like there’s something out there,” Nayeon said worriedly.

 

Jeongyeon fixed Nayeon’s bangs before cupping her cheeks,” Don’t worry if anything happens I’ll protect you. I promise.” Nayeon nodded before the noise got louder. The two girls stood up hand in hand. They took out their wands trying to stay on guard.

 

“Well well well what have we here? Is that my niece?” said the voice belonging to the leave crunching said.

 

“Uncle?” Nayeon asked in shock. From her knowledge her uncle was a prisoner at Azkaban. Now he was here on hogwarts grounds practically. And Nayeon had no clue as to why.

 

“I’m here for the time turner Nayeon. My brother gave it to you didn’t he?” her Uncle questioned as he walked closer to the couple.

 

“I don’t have it with me,” Nayeon answered as she gripped harder on Jeongyeon’s hand.

 

“LIAR,” her Uncle shouted,” You’re wearing it right now aren’t you? Give it to me now!”

 

“Over my dead body!”

 

Her uncle whipped out his wand,” That can be arranged.”

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Nayeon asked worriedly looking at her uncle who was giving them a menacing look. Nayeon didn’t care if she got killed but she was worried about what would happen to Jeongyeon. She couldn’t imagine how she would cope if anything happened to Jeongyeon. The younger girl promised to protect Nayeon but Nayeon also had to keep the same promise. Or Nayeon would end up regretting everything.

 

“If you don’t hand me that time turner I will kill you!”

 

“I would never give it to you!” Nayeon yelled. 

 

Her uncle then said the kill spell and a green light emitted from his wand getting closer to its target, Nayeon. It all happened so fast before Nayeon knew it Jeongyeon jumped in front of her before the light could reach her. Jeongyeon collapsed on the ground. Nayeon looked up to see her Uncle disappeared since now he was being chased by dementors. Nayeon leaned down looking at Jeongyeon. She put her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest to feel the rise in her chest that she was breathing. But it was still. Nayeon held Jeongyeon’s lifeless body in her arms and cried.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Nayeon sobbed as she went to shut Jeongyeon’s eyes. She couldn’t dare look at her like that. At least now it almost looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn’t, she was dead. Nayeon couldn’t help but believe that this was her fault. Jeongyeon kept her promise to protect Nayeon, but at what cost.

 

There was only one thing left for Nayeon to do. The last string of hope. Nayeon wiped the tears from her eyes,” I’ll fix this. I promise okay?”

 

Nayeon slowly grabbed the time turner that had been hiding behind her sweater. This was the only way she reminded herself. She wondered if it would work the way most did, making a multiple version of herself. She stared at it. It didn't look like most of the other ones she had seen in textbooks. Nayeon quickly spun it around and around as fast as she could. She didn’t know how far back she would go.

 

It was her first time using it. She just had to go far back enough to when Jeongyeon was alive. Nothing else mattered than saving Jeongyeon. No one else mattered than the brash, brave, silly girl with short brown hair that Nayeon fell in love with. No one else mattered besides Jeongyeon. And Nayeon would sacrifice everything if that meant Jeongyeon was alive again.

 

Nayeon ended up waking up in the slytherin dorm in her bed. So definitely a lot more different than what the textbooks had said. She saw the other girls getting ready for school so Nayeon got dressed wondering what day it was. Nayeon opened her journal trying to find the inscription from when Jeongyeon asked her to the Yule Ball. It was missing. Nayeon knew what this meant and what she had to do. No matter the cost or how much it hurt her she had to protect Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon held up the familiar sign like she had before,” Nayeon would you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Nayeon looked disgusted,” I’d rather go with Jinyoung than you. I hate you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon turned around leaving the group of girls. Tears started streaming down her face and she wiped them off. She would do anything for Jeongyeon. Even if it meant breaking her own heart. Nothing else mattered just that Jeongyeon was safe and sound. 

 

____

 

Jihyo grabbed Nayeon’s wrist turning the older girl around. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked.

 

Nayeon looked at her annoyed before getting her wrist out of her grasp,” What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Says the one who had been talking nonstop about Yoo Jeongyeon and once she asks you out you say no! And that you hate her,” Jihyo reminded her,” I always thought that Jeongyeon was the tsundere, but turns out I was wrong.”

 

“It’s complicated,” Nayeon muttered. She couldn’t simply tell Jihyo the truth because the girl will most definitely think she’s crazy or something. Then again she probably already did but the truth would be something even more wild.

 

“What’s complicated you love her and now you do this? You’re insane!”

 

“Do you want the full honest truth Jihyo? You have to promise not to tell anyone,” Nayeon begged as she leaned close to Jihyo.

 

“I promise you can trust me!” Jihyo assured her, “ So, what’s the truth?”

 

Nayeon leaned in closer to whisper in her ear,” I did say yes to Jeongyeon before, but she ended up dying. I don’t want to talk about that part. I went back in time to save her. I need to distance myself to keep her safe. She died protecting me, I can’t let that happen again. Are you satisfied?”

 

Jihyo leaned away from Nayeon,” You're weird behavior actually makes sense. Y’know no matter what Jeongyeon will still try to protect you. You could’ve just went back to before she got killed or something. It didn’t have to go this far or crazy.”

 

“I was holding her dead lifeless body I wasn’t thinking. Then I just spun the time turner as fast as I could and landed on the day she asked me to the Yule Ball.”

 

Jihyo rubbed Nayeon’s shoulder,” I’m sorry that must’ve been really rough. But the only way you’re losing Jeongyeon is if you reject her.”

 

Nayeon looked up at Jihyo,” You think? That she’ll be safe and forgive me? If I explain it to her she’ll think I’m crazy.”

 

Jihyo chuckled,” I’m pretty sure already thinks you’re crazy. Especially after that stunt you pulled when she asked you out.”

 

“What do you suggest I do?” Nayeon asked looking urgently in Jihyo’s eyes. Everything was starting to go crazy. Nayeon needed help to clean up the mess she made.

 

“Just explain everything to her I’m sure she will understand,” Jihyo assured Nayeon.

 

“You really think so Jihyo? You’re so lucky to have Momo. I’m afraid I’ll end up alone.”

 

Jihyo shoved Nayeon playfully,” Don't say that! Worse comes to worse you can just use the time turner to go back.”

 

“I feel bad enough using it once already. I only want to use it in case of emergency. Not something all the time. That’s abusing its power,” Nayeon explained.

 

“Alright that’s understandable. I wish you all the best. I promised Momo I’d help her study, so I’ll see you later. Better have gotten things back on good terms with Jeongyeon,” Jihyo waved as she walked away from Nayeon.

 

Nayeon hoped that Jihyo was right, that she’d be able to fix things once in for all.

 

_____

 

Nayeon had prepared herself what to say to get Jeongyeon’s forgiveness. She hoped that Jeongyeon would forgive her. She had thought she had done what was best because she didn’t want to watch her best friend, die again. She just hoped she wasn’t too late, or worse that Jeongyeon now hated her too. 

 

She was walking around the grounds on a Saturday afternoon. It was almost weird, being in a place in time she had been before, yet things had become entirely different. Nayeon remembered exactly what she and Jeongyeon had done the Saturday after Jeongyeon asked her out. They had gone down to the Black Lake, and later down on the grass. They had stared up at the clouds and talked for hours. About everything the classes that they’re taking this year. What they want to do when they leave. About when they first realized they liked each other.Until Jeongyeon went to the lake and grabbed water and splashed Nayeon with it. Nayeon hoped that Jeongyeon would’ve taken her back there for her romantic gesture. Nayeon wasn’t sure if that was even going to happen anymore especially because of all that had happened.Nayeon felt she already made a mess of pretty much everything, then again it was better that Jeongyeon was alive.

 

Nayeon continued walking the grounds looking for Jeongyeon. When she ended up dead in her tracks to the sight of Jeongyeon and Mina.

 

“I didn’t think of anything special to do because I was sure that you would go with Nayeon. Since that won’t happen I was wondering if you’d go to the Yule Ball with me?” Mina asked. Nayeon’s stomach dropped and she felt like she couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything and she felt just as powerless as when she was holding Jeongyeon’s dead body.

 

“As friends or more?” Jeongyeon questioned back. Nayeon remembered herself asking that to Jeongyeon, but that was a different timeline.

 

“More,” Mina answered back as she lowered her eyes. Nayeon could sense she was nervous and heck she was too. Only one answer away from having everything ruined. Then again Jeongyeon was alive so not everything was ruined exactly.

 

“Alright,” Jeongyeon replied before Mina beamed at her with the brightest smile. Nayeon’s chest hardened and she could feel her heart break. Part of her wanted to go back and time to fix it. Yet it wasn’t an emergency. Jeongyeon’s life wasn’t on the line. Nayeon couldn’t abuse her powers. She could get caught.

 

She turned around a realization hit her. Sana. She had only thought about this consequence from her perspective. Poor Sana who is probably still preparing Mina’s proposal. Poor Sana who is going to be punished because of Nayeon’s stupidity. Nayeon sighed as she now goes to find the blonde, even the innocent get treated unfairly.

 

She found Sana sitting happily with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu in the courtyard. Chaeyoung looked like she was busy drawing something. While Tzuyu was doing homework that wasn’t due until Monday. Sana looked like she was keeping the couple company.

 

“I have bad news,” Nayeon announced.

 

“What is it?” Sana asked tilting her head to one side.

 

“Mina asked Jeongyeon to the Yule Ball Sana. I’m so sorry,” Nayeon said as she looked at Sana apologetically.

 

Sana’s face saddened,” I can’t believe this.”

 

“It’ll be okay,” Tzuyu assured her as she awkwardly tried patting the blonde’s back.

 

“I was sure Mina liked you back,” Chaeyoung said looking confused.

 

“We all did. I’m sorry Sana this is all my fault,” Nayeon apologised.

 

“Don’t sweat it, I should've asked her sooner,” Sana replied.

 

“Nayeon does have a point y’know,” Tzuyu stated.

 

Chaeyoung leaned over and pinched Tzuyu,” Don’t say that!”

 

Tzuyu held up her arm defensively,” Owww, fine I won’t!”

 

“If you two keep fighting like this how will you be at the dance!?” Sana asked as she was still sitting in between the two girls.

 

“Tzuyu better not step on my feet,” Chaeyoung joked.

 

“They’re too far down for me to reach,” Tzuyu said sarcastically. 

 

“Settle down you two,” Sana said raising her voice. The two girls just laughed. Completely used to the way that they joke with each other.

 

Nayeon smirked as she turned around to see Dahyun running towards them. When she arrived she bent down holding her knees as she breathed heavily. “What’s the matter with you?” Nayeon asked.

 

“Eunbi said yes! I shouldn’t have waited asking her, but I suddenly got really nervous,” Dahyun smiled through the obvious pain she still felt from running.

 

“That’s awesome!” Sana replied as she smiled. Nayeon couldn’t be fooled as she saw the cracks in it. Even though Sana told her not to feel bad she couldn’t stop feeling responsible for it.

 

“So what’s up with you guys? I know Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are going together. What about you two, you got dates?” Dahyun asked.

 

Sana lowered her head,” Mina’s going with Jeongyeon, I don’t think I want to go anymore.”

 

“You can still go and have fun,” Chaeyoung assured Sana as she rubbed the older girl’s shoulder.

 

“Then I won’t go either,” Nayeon announced.

“It won’t be as fun without all of our friends there. You guys can go together!” Dahyun suggested.

 

Nayeon looked at Sana inquisitively. Sana was too heartbroken it seemed to be able to go to the dance and have a good time. Nayeon nor Sana would be able to stomach the sight of Mina and Jeongyeon together. Yet, on the other hand Nayeon owed Sana a good time since she cost her a chance to be with Mina. So in other words she was very confused on what to do. “Sana you can think about it. I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Nayeon said looking at Sana.

 

“Thank you Nayeon, I’ll let you know soon,” Sana replied. Nayeon thought it might be more fun going to the dance with the wild Sana than in her dorm room alone. Even if Sana stepped on her feet when they danced. Afterall Nayeon felt she deserved it for everything she has done.

 

___

 

Nayeon was glad she wasn’t in gryffindor like part of her wished that first night at hogwarts. She couldn’t even bear to look at Jeongyeon or Mina. Let alone be stuck in a dorm with one of them. Jihyo tried to ask Nayeon what happened after hearing the news about Jeongyeon and Mina. Nayeon just explained she was too late.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jihyo said looking worriedly at Nayeon. She then hugged the older girl tightly.

 

“You’re choking me,” Nayeon mumbled before Jihyo let go.

 

“So has Sana agreed that you two go together as friends?” Jihyo asked curiously. It seemed she wanted both girls to have fun at the party than be stuck in their dorm rooms bored out of their minds.

 

“No she hasn’t yet, I’m worried she’s been avoiding me,” Nayeon answered.

 

“It’ll be okay, if not you can always go back,” Jihyo reminded her.

 

“I only use it for important things. I can live staying in my dorm for a night. I can’t if Jeongyeon is dead though,” Nayeon explained.

 

“I understand I just want you to have fun. You deserve it!” Jihyo said.

 

Nayeon sighed as they walked to class,” I don’t know about that.”

 

Both girls turn around to see a blonde running to them in her ravenclaw uniform. “Sana!” Jihyo shouted as she waved at the blonde.

 

“Nayeon can I talk to you?” Sana asked.

 

“Of course what is it? About the dance?” Nayeon questioned.

 

Sana nodded,” Eunbi invited me to go with her.”

 

Jihyo furrowed in eyebrows in confusion,” I thought Dahyun was going with Eunbi.”

 

Sana laughed,” Dahyun is going with SinB, I’ll be going with Eunha. I guess I should’ve said that instead of Eunbi so there wouldn’t be a mix up.”

 

“So you don’t need to go with me?” Nayeon asked lowering her eyes.

 

“I guess not,” Sana replied before walking away from them,” See you around!”

 

“I guess I won’t go,” Nayeon said to Jihyo.

 

“Really it’ll be so fun!” Jihyo exclaimed.

 

Nayeon shook her head,” I’m not in the party mood. Really Jihyo it’s okay. I can do some homework among other things.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Jihyo said before the two girls separated to their respective classes.

 

Nayeon watched as the other girls got ready. She had already made sure to get her lipstick back since she knew where it was. So far the only upside she’s received from the time turner minus Jeongyeon being alive. 

 

“Are you sure you’re fine by yourself?” SinB asked.

 

“Don’t worry about me and have fun!” Nayeon answered.

 

“We will,” Tzuyu said before dragging Eunbi out of the dorm. Soon the rest of the girls in Nayeon’s dorm got ready and left. There were some underclass girls in the dorm with her, but most of them were hanging out in the common room.

 

Nayeon laid in her bed staring at the wall. She couldn’t believe all of the things that have happened to her. From watching Jeongyeon die to practically repeating the last few weeks. It feels strange and unreal, yet it has its perks. Nayeon already knows how to do all the homework so she expects that her grades will definitely rise. It took her only twenty minutes to get it all done which is why she’s laying on her back looking at the ceiling cause she’s bored out of her mind.

 

She sat up looking around the dorm and realized it was empty now. She wondered if the underclass girls snuck out to go at least watch the festivities. Nayeon used to do that when she was younger. All her friends would sneak out to go watch. She remembered vividly grabbing Jeongyeon’s hand and holding it for dear life. They had never got caught, but it was a scary thing for them nonetheless.

 

Nayeon grabbed her journal and goes to the page where she had the encryption. It’s empty and Nayeon started crying as tears streamed down her face. She remembered the Yule Ball with Jeongyeon. The dress she wore looked so beautiful Nayeon has sworn she was in heaven. She wondered if Jeongyeon wore the same dress but she has no way of knowing. She doesn’t want know. She doesn’t want to picture Mina’s hand holding onto Jeongyeon’s waist as she touched the fabric. She hated thinking about these things. She couldn’t get the curiosity of a goodbye kiss out of her head.

 

She wished to be selfish and use the time turner. She almost did, but stopped herself. If it didn’t work then she couldn’t be able to relive life like this again.

 

She wiped her tears away and tried to think positively. Everyone was happy. That was what was important. That’s why mattered to Nayeon. So much of her life she’s been selfish. When it came to toys, clothes, and practically everything. She used to hate sharing with Jeongyeon when they were younger. From a young age everyone told her to be more selfless. She just didn’t think being so selfless would cause her so much pain. That being this selfless would make her feel so alone.


End file.
